The Passion of Connor
The Passion of Conner is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of Conner's Triassic Battlizer. Synopsis Conner tries to impress Krista, a girl interested in protecting the environment. He finds himself wishing that he had that kind of passion, but soon learn that he already does. With Zeltrax's return and thirst for eternal life, he's going to need it in order to unlock the Battlizer. Plot Conner, Ethan, and Trent walked into school and Conner spots Krista. Conner tells the guys that they are looking at the future Mrs. Conner McKnight. Ethan and Trent have their doubts as Krista is deep and Conner is not. This doesn't stop Conner who walks up to Krista and fakes an interest in the tree that she is trying to save. After school, Krista has organized a large protest over Principal Randall's plan to cut down the tree and put in a parking lot. Cassidy and Devin come for the story. Devin promptly has himself tied to the tree. Cassidy and Krista have a confrontation and Cassidy leaves. Ethan and Conner are there as well. Ethan is surprised that Conner is participating. Conner tells Ethan that all he has to do is pretend to be interested in saving the tree, which Krista overhears and tells Conner off. Principal Randall appears at the protest and tries to order everyone to leave. Krista firmly stands in front of a bulldozer. The bulldozer driver gets angry at Krista and accidentally releases the cage above Krista. Conner uses his super speed to save her. Dr. Oliver arrives and suggest to Principal Randall that they get everyone to leave, before someone gets hurt. The crowds leaves and no one notices Devin is still tied to the tree. Conner walks along with Krista, wanting to prove to her that he is more than a jock. Devin is had fallen asleep, wakes up to a strange noise. Devin sees Zeltrax gathering sap from the tree. Zeltrax tells Devin to tell the Rangers that he is looking for them. Devin manages to free himself and hides among some scrubs. Devin watches as Zeltrax and Elsa battle. After the battle, Zeltrax changes the tree into the Deadwood Monster. Devin finds Cassidy at Hayley's Cyberspace and tells her what Zeltrax said about telling the Rangers he is back. Kira, Ethan, and Trent overheard the conversation. Conner and Krista overhear it as well. Krista immediately wants to leave, Conner tries to talk her out of it, but Krista assumes Conner is too afraid. Kira, Ethan, and Trent walked up to Conner and tell him he knows what they have to do. They entered Dr. Oliver's lab and Hayley fills them in on the life force spring that has been underneath the tree and how Zeltrax managed to return. They Krista on the screen by the life force screen. Conner walks away and Dr. Oliver follows him. Conner tells Dr. Oliver how is he doubting himself as a Ranger. Conner, seeing Krista's passion, has more doubts. Dr. Oliver tells him that if he really believes in himself, he can make anything happen. Several Triptoids appeared and Kira, Conner, and Ethan, morphed and leave to battle them. Trent stays behind to monitor the situation. The Rangers start battling the Triptoids and Dr. Oliver arrives, morphed as well. The Black Ranger shows the other three how to defeat the Triptoids by using the dino gem power. Elsa and the evil White Ranger appeared. The Rangers used their super dino mode to get rid of all the Triptoids. The Rangers get ready to face down Elsa and the evil White Ranger, when a more powerful Zeltrax and the Deadwood Monster appear. Elsa tells the evil White Ranger to destroy the Rangers before vanishing. Deadwood Monster becomes huge and the Rangers called for their zords. The Black Ranger takes on Zeltrax, while the rest of the Rangers battle Deadwood Monster. The White Ranger appears and helps the Black Ranger against Zeltrax. The Red Ranger powers up to Triassic and leaps into the his zord. The Black Rangers tells the Red Ranger to call the zords to form the Triceramax Megazord. The Red Ranger takes on Deadwood Monster, while the Blue and Yellow Ranger take on the evil White Ranger in his zord. The Black Ranger and White Ranger continue battling Zeltrax. The Red Ranger eventually has Deadwood monster in pieces. Zeltrax leaves with a piece of the Deadwood Monster. Krista is staring at the empty spot that was a tree when Zeltrax walks up behind her. Krista tells Zeltrax he had done enough damage. Zeltrax slams the piece of Deadwood Monster into the life force spring and gathers more power. The Red Ranger finds them and tries to protect Krista, but Zeltrax leaves with Krista. Zeltrax is climbing a steep cliff with Krista when the Red Ranger finds them again. Zeltrax manages to keep the Red Ranger away and the Red Ranger becomes frustrated. The Red Ranger remembers what Dr. Oliver told him and drawing strength from within, becomes the Triassic Ranger and further develops into battle ready armor. Zeltrax tosses Krista away and the Red Ranger catches her using his stretch arms. The Red Ranger tells Krista to get away and she hides. The Red Ranger and Zeltrax are battling when the rest of the Rangers appear. The Red Ranger doesn't destroy Zeltrax, but Zeltrax has lost a lot of his power. Zeltrax retreats and the rest of the Rangers gathered around the Red Ranger. Another day at Reefside High School, the majority of students have gathered to see the planting of a new tree. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver discussed Zeltrax. Conner apologizes to Krista for acting like a jerk. Krista asks Conner to do the honors of planting the new tree and both verbally toast to new beginnings. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Antonia Prebble as Krista *Latham Gaines as Mesogog *Miriama Smith as Elsa Notes *Tommy is wearing a red shirt and tie in this episode. It is unknown whether this has anything to do with him encountering the Red Zeo Ranger in the previous episode. *Conner is misspelled in the episode title. Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode